


snatched souls, late dinners and the power of god!

by jenomeow



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, i didn't try to make this funny but oh well, i don't even KNOW how to explain this, mentions and depictions of food, mentions of being hit by a truck, no beta we die like idiots, uhhh yeah don't take the fic seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenomeow/pseuds/jenomeow
Summary: Donghyuck is a vampire whose soul was wrongfully taken away and Taeil is the God assigned to make him a new body
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40
Collections: Hyuckie Moon Exchange 2020





	snatched souls, late dinners and the power of god!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junesuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junesuns/gifts).



> (let's pretend i didn't fucking tweet the whole first scene) wow so secretive no one will know who am i!!!!
> 
> okay so june!!! your prompt for this was the one about hyuck kissing taeil after dinner. i. well. they do kiss after dinner and the plan was to write just that but suddenly i added gods and vampires and made taeyong jesus and— :'D
> 
> tbh i have No Idea what the fuck i did here but!! it's kinda funny, kinda cute and i like the end so i hope you enjoy it uwu

Donghyuck never expected to die, and even if he did, he never expected death to be… like this.

He’s sitting on the most uncomfortable chair ever, in a cold and way too white office. No pictures on the walls, no pencils or notebooks on the desk. Not even more than two chairs in the room. It’s just him, his chair, an empty desk and a chair on the other side of the desk. Nothing else. He can’t even see the door because there’s no doorknob, the moment it closed behind him, it became one with the wall or something.

“Ah, hello, sorry for the wait. I’m Taeyong. People usually call me Jesus,” says a man, who enters from somewhere and sits on the chair across the desk. He’s wearing slippers and a tailored suit. His hair is bright red and disheveled. Taeyong is a walking mess, but like, a perfectly put together mess.

"Hello, I'm Lee Donghyuck." 

"Mhm, I know," he nods, taking a folder from the inside of his jacket. He opens it and Donghyuck sees a few pieces of paper. "Okay, so it seems like you were a vampire and died because a truck hit you? Weird. That should not happen. Vampires are immortal." 

"Ah, yes. Uh, I was told a grim reaper saw me being hit and supposed it was my time to die so he just… Took my soul away."

Taeyong tsks, writing something on the paper sheet. Donghyuck sees him do it, but he doesn't see anything on the sheet. _Is this man writing with invisible ink?_ he wonders.

"Ugh, yeah, our grim reapers are overworked so sometimes their work is not perfect. Whatever. Hm. The humans took your body away? That's a problem. _Oh_ , they burned it because no one claimed it. A big problem, what a mess. You're a soul that can't rest because it is not your time to die but you don't have a body to return to."

“That’s right. That’s why I called Heaven’s customer support and explained my problem and they told me only the… Uh, the Big Boss could know what to do.”

Taeyong laughs and nods, throwing the folder carelessly to somewhere behind his back. It lands on the floor. Donghyuck blinks.

This whole situation is the most stupid thing he has ever had to go through. This— this man, _Big Boss,_ Jesus, Taeyong, is ridiculous, his office is so fucking simple it ends up being ridiculous and the fact that Donghyuck is dead but not really is so painfully ridiculous.

“It’s fine, okay, yeah, let’s continue,” Taeyong says, still giggling. Donghyuck doesn’t even know what made him laugh. “This little issue you have—”

“Little issue!?” Donghyuck repeats, starting to lose his good mood. “My fucking body was burned and I can’t even die now, and you call this a little issue!?”

“This little issue you have,” Taeyong continues as if Donghyuck didn’t say a thing, with the same cheerful smile. “it’s very troublesome because we’ll have to do a lot of paperwork, but it’s not as uncommon as you may think. Any god specialized in the recreation of bodies can handle it. No worries. It takes a while, though, but it’s not like you have anything else to do, you know, being a soul no one but gods can see and hear and stuff.”

He tries not to think about how fucked up the recollection of souls system Heaven offers must be to have gods specialized recreating bodies.

“Then I suppose I’m getting a god assigned to do that, right?”

“Of course! I’ll give you our best god, just because you’re cute.”

If that’s the boss, he doesn’t want to imagine how the employees are.

…

Turns out, they’re fucking boring.

When he left the office a man handed him a folder and smiled at him, telling him to wait for his god at a random museum the next day at 6 pm. In the piece of paper there was just a name: “Moon Taeil”. He supposed that was his assigned god.

And here he is, internally crying because Moon Taeil is the most handsome man ever but he also looks boring as hell. Now, Donghyuck knows he shouldn’t judge, but this guy is wearing _loafers_. He thinks he has every damn right to judge.

Taeil explains to him that to recreate a body he needs at least a couple of months and that to do it he needs to get to know Donghyuck as a person. Then he explains something about body and soul being connected but not really in a weird and complex way Donghyuck doesn’t even bother with because he’s wearing loafers and what the hell he has the prettiest eyes ever.

“Most gods prefer to just like, make their assignments respond quizzes and stuff,” Taeil tells him. “I prefer to get more involved. I like to go to places and see their reactions, hear them talk about their opinions on different matters. Just really get to know them.”

That makes so much sense. Donghyuck nods dumbly. A man with intellect, that Moon Taeil. A beautiful, smart man.

Woah.

Taeil smiles at him, “Then, what about we go explore this museum as our first getting to know each other thing?”

…

They spend two long weeks answering every quiz and test Taeil was able to find. The good thing is that Donghyuck is not the only one who has to sit for five hours at a public library answering BuzzFeed quizzes, because Taeil sits with him and answers them too, so Donghyuck doesn’t feel like the only fool there.

The more days go by, the more specific the tests become. They start with “select your favorite kpop bands and we’ll guess your favorite ice cream” and end up with “create your murder scene in a cottage from the year 1887 in the middle of a French forest after three days and eight hours of constant rain and we’ll tell you your biggest fear that just the thought of it doesn’t allow you to sleep at four in the morning every Monday”.

It’s a whole experience and not necessarily one he would like to repeat; Taeil takes note of every single result Donghyuck gets with the most serious expression as if it really said something about him, something of big importance. Donghyuck just observes him write everything down, bored after four hours of doing the same, so when Taeil suggests going to get dinner, Donghyuck feels like he could cry of happiness. The bad thing is that as a soul, he can’t eat, but anything is better than just sit down in a library for hours to no end.

“Just choose what you would choose for yourself,” Taeil tells him, handing him the menu. “I’ll eat it.”

He does as he was told, and Taeil orders the greasiest hamburger Donghyuck managed to find on the menu. It looks delicious, and he regrets not looking at both sides of the road before crossing, therefore getting hit by a truck and resulting in his soul being snatched from his body that would later be burned by stupid humans who thought he was probably a familyless person who would just take space in the morgue. He could be the one eating the hamburger, but instead, he’s just watching a handsome god eating it. The worst (or probably better) part is that he doesn’t even want to eat; he doesn’t have a body, so he doesn’t get hungry.

Taeil eats the hamburger and they spend some time walking around a park after dinner before they have to go on their separate paths and reunite once again tomorrow.

"Did you like the hamburger?" Donghyuck asks, but he already knows the answer.

After two weeks they really got to know each other with those weird quizzes and endless hours sitting side by side. At the beginning of the two weeks, he didn't think it was possible to get to know someone with stupid internet tests, but now here he is, knowing perfectly that Taeil doesn't like salty food that much, and that meat is not his favorite either.

Taeil snorts, giving him a side glare, but he's smiling, so Donghyuck doesn't worry he's annoyed by his comment.

"It was a disgrace to the art food is," Taeil complains. "I can't believe I'm going to have to eat that kind of food every dinner for a few months." 

"Just eat your plain food again after this, don't be dramatic," Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

"I don't think I will. I'm taking you to have dinner every day starting today," Taeil beams.

He is so painfully beautiful and smart, and Donghyuck has to admit, not even a bit boring. He judged him wrong and he feels so stupid every time he looks at Taeil laugh out loud, eyes shining. Boring? Did Donghyuck think this man that made him laugh so hard he fell off his chair was boring? Stupid.

"Okay then," he shrugs, smiling mischievously. "If you really want to put yourself in that situation, I won't complain." 

… 

The room is barely lit, the air heavy with dense smoke. A big panoramic window is on the other side of the room. In the middle of it is a table, on one side a serious man dressed in a fine and expensive suit, on the other a younger man wearing a simple white shirt, dark jeans and loafers. Both of them have their own cards, playing a confusing game. The man in the suit doesn't show any emotion on his face, the other man, Taeil, is smiling happily.

Donghyuck looks out of the window, feeling cold sweat going down his back. Outside everything is colorful and loud, just like he expected the city of Las Vegas to be.

To recreate a body a God doesn't only need to know the soul the body will belong to, they also need to have certain special items, and apparently, that mob boss can help Taeil get one of them, but to gain his favor Taeil needs to win against him in a game of cards the mob boss himself invented.

If Taeil wins, he gets whatever he wants from that man. If the man wins, he takes Taeil's life.

For a moment, Donghyuck felt relieved; God's don't die, right? But then Taeil smiled, telling the man to shoot him straight to the heart if he managed to win.

Gods don't die of old age or sickness, but Gods can be killed if their hearts are damaged.

Taeil is really betting his life to help Donghyuck get his body back. He feels dizzy, cursing in his mind that damn day he lost his body.

The man lowers a card, Taeil takes one. The man lowers another, Taeil takes two. The man has only two cards now.

"Whoever has only one card left wins," the man reminds. Taeil's smile just gets wider.

Then Taeil lowers two cards, the man takes two. Taeil lowers one, the man doesn't take anything. Taeil giggles and lowers another card, the man takes one. No one does anything for a second, and when Donghyuck thinks the man is about to start showing his cards again, Taeil lowers one and shows his remaining card: an ace.

Before Donghyuck has the time to sigh, Taeil climbs up the table and punches the man in the nose.

"Open!" he instructs, holding the man's jaw roughly. He punches again and forces the mouth open, putting his hand inside and pulls out a tooth, making the man scream. "Thank you so much, sir."

Then he's running straight to the window, he looks over his shoulder for a brief second without stopping and tells Donghyuck, "Jump!".

Then, he jumps out of the window, breaking it in thousands of pieces.

"What the fucking hell was that!?" Donghyuck asks, while they free fall from the 20th floor.

Taeil laughs, "We need his tooth, but the only way to make him lower his guard enough was to play his dumb game!"

_But you won, couldn't you have just asked for the tooth as the prize?_ he thinks. 

Okay, definitely not boring. Fuck the loafers, they aren’t sign of anything.

...

Taeyong is waiting for him at the table Taeil usually sits. Donghyuck approaches him, wary. Why is this crazy man here?

“Donghyuck!” Taeyong exclaims. No one seems to have heard him, though. Weird. “Come sit with me for a bit, please.”

So Donghyuck sits in front of him. Taeyong is wearing pajamas. He’s sure those are his pajamas. However, his hair is perfectly done, unlike last time, and is blue, no more red. Donghyuck is sure the sound Taeyong is making while tapping his foot against the floor is the one high heels make.

Taeyong pays him no mind, humming while he reads things that are written on the paper sheets he has, lots of folders scattered around the table. After a few minutes, he finally takes a yellow folder and opens it. It’s full of sheets and post-its, but he can’t see a single word or letter.

“Okay, let’s talk a bit,” Taeyong says. “How’s it going? Any progress?”

“Um, I’m sure Taeil can tell you more about that than me, since he’s the one making all the job. I just hang around,” Donghyuck explains. Taeyong smiles softly at him, balancing on his chair.

“Oh, I know. He’s been sending the required reports, but I want to know what you think. Do you feel like Taeil is making progress?”

“Of course. I am sure he’s doing his best,” he nods.

“He sure is,” Taeyong nods too, writing with his invisible ink. “Hm, yeah, amazing. Any problem with your assigned god? Complaints?”

“Not at all, he’s amazing.”

Then it’s silence again. Taeyong writes and writes and Donghyuck just watches, the sheet still blank. Taeyong eventually drops his pen carelessly and chuckles, looking back at the other.

“Your case is weird. You’re an immortal being that shouldn’t have died but here you are. You’re not even dead. When I received the report of your case, the headache I felt almost made me faint. Oh, the paperwork, oh, the explanations. Oh, the work it would imply.”

Donghyuck groans, “it’s not like it was my fault!”

“You didn’t look both ways before crossing that street,” Taeyong remarks, cheerful smile still on display. “I assigned you Taeil because he is good at his job. He has a lot of experience, and he knows a lot of things, so of course I’d put him to work on your case. However, I realized something while I was going through the record of your case again: you’ve been alive for 800 years, and not even once you crossed paths with Taeil. Weird, considering both of your destinies are so intertwined.”

Now, Donghyuck has no idea what this man is talking about. So what if he has been going around for a while? He obviously doesn’t know every single immortal out there. He doesn’t even know where Jaemin, his best friend, is at the moment. That’s enough to put in context how little Donghyuck cares about other immortals.

Thinking all that, Donghyuck really can’t understand why Taeyong seems to expect him to know Taeil from before. And what is that about intertwined destinies? Well, Taeil is the one making Donghyuck’s new body, of course their destinies would be deeply, heavily intertwined.

However, he has to admit, Taeil’s presence feels… known. Taeil’s laugh sounds like something he has heard before. It was just so easy to get to know him, so comfortable, so relaxing, even. One day Donghyuck was arching his eyebrow at Taeil’s fashion choices and the next Taeil was his every day.

“You’re a really weird person,” Donghyuck comments, watching Taeyong start balancing on his chair again. His comment makes the other giggle.

“We are old souls, Hyuck.”

“Damn, I know. Like you already said, more than 800 years. I’m not near to being new, and I’m sure you’re way older than me.”

Taeyong shakes his head, and for a second his gaze turns serious, wise. He goes back to write and hum.

“When someone dies, their soul is put into another body and back to the Earth; our souls are not new, they’ve been here for a while. We just forgot. Sometimes, however, we have sensations. Things seem known, flavors are not new, sounds bring tears to your eyes. You don’t remember, but your soul does.”

“Right now I’m nothing but a soul,” Donghyuck says. “And I don’t remember anything from past lives.”

“Ah, but you do remember.” Taeyong gets up. “Say hi to Taeil for me, okay? Have fun!”

Then he’s gone.

…

Taeil takes him to a mermaid-owned little restaurant in Italy.

Magical places like this are recurrent in their dinner time adventures in search of places with great food. Sometimes they are bizarre places, and sometimes they have exquisite decoration.

It’s been years since the last time Donghyuck relaxed and just decided to go around without a destination, just walking, just watching, just for fun, just enjoying the company of someone else.

He made a routine, one like any other human would have, and forgot about other things. After so many years alive he was sure there wasn’t anything else he could experience and feel like it was new. Then a weird thing happened: he met Taeil, and everything felt so, so familiar, but also so, so new.

“I will order shrimps because you like them a lot, but I also like them, so it’s your lucky day,” Donghyuck says, gaze fixed on the menu.

Taeil laughs, “How did you even know I like shrimps?”

And yeah, how did Donghyuck know?

He blinks, confused. He wasn’t just guessing Taeil likes shrimps, he wasn’t assuming it, he was sure, he _is_ sure. There is no doubt in his mind, and Taeil just confirmed it. There are no doubts, but also no reasons for him to be so sure. It’s not something that they talked about when answering all those quizzes, and it’s not something he saw when eating in other places.

It’s a piece of information that feels like he has always had.

“Whatever. Who doesn’t like shrimps,” it’s the response he gives.

Once Taeil is done eating, they stand outside the restaurant. Donghyuck watches Taeil rub his stomach, muttering about how full he feels. Donghyuck approaches him and leaves a soft, barely-there kiss on his cheek.

“Uh…” is what Taeil says, looking at him with wide eyes.

“Your reward for bringing me to such nice places for dinner,” he says, smiling brightly.

“You don’t even eat,” Taeil chuckles.

“Doesn’t matter. I get to enjoy your presence and to see the place. It’s enough to give you a thank you kiss.”

After that, it becomes a little tradition to kiss Taeil’s cheek every time they are done with dinner.

…

Watching Taeil eat is rather funny. He always has his napkin at the left side of his plate and whatever drink he’s having has to be in front of the plate. You can see how much he likes or dislikes something he’s eating by the way his nose wrinkles and his eyes widen. They’re small signs that people usually don’t care about, but since Donghyuck has to sit and watch him eat, he has started to see those gestures as something natural and obvious. 

After a while of running around the world doing crazy and dangerous things, Donghyuck really feels like he knows Taeil. Perhaps is not even that they know each other that well, but hell Donghyuck knows Taeil’s reaction when he encounters a warrior fairy dancing in a random party in Russia, and it is to join, make her spin around, laughing loudly, making everyone stop to look at them having a great time.

Donghyuck has seen Taeil carefully hold a golden rabbit, almost crying, whispering to him, “oh my God, Hyuck. Hyuck, look at her, she’s so tiny, so precious, so fluffy”.

He also saw Taeil climb a big mountain in a place so far away, so rare, a place where humans hadn’t ever been to, everything covered in snow. The sun was starting to peek between two other mountains, slowly and barely there. Donghyuck felt like they were almost in the sky, in the tallest place in the Earth. Taeil exclaimed, excited, “Donghyuck, look! Woah. Isn’t it amazing? It’s almost like watching a completely new sun being born,” and then giggled, focusing on the sunrise again. Donghyuck was watching, of course he was, and what a sight was that one.

He’s known this god for a month now, and maybe he doesn’t know every single little detail about him, but he knows things other people would never think of.

Resting his head on his hand, he watches Taeil, and smiles lazily at him, “You seem to like this.”

“Well, for once it is not greasy food that makes my stomach hurt, so of course I like this much more,” Taeil responds.

They are at a restaurant again. It’s a little family-owned place in the middle of nowhere. They just came back from stealing an eyelash of a dragon in China, and like always, no matter how crazy their day was, they are having dinner. Taeil is all beaten up and his clothes are dirty, but he still smiles radiantly.

“I wish I could eat,” Donghyuck sighs. “But, you know, no stomach.”

Taeil hums, “I know an interesting cafe, we should go.”

“Tomorrow?”

“No, no,” he looks at Donghyuck for a while before lowering his gaze to his food once again. “It’s a really special place. I want to take you once you have your body again. I want you to have your first meal after months there.”

“Meal? You mean a coffee and a donut?” Donghyuck laughs lightly. Taeil smile turns fond.

“Okay, not a meal, I admit that, but believe me, you will love it there. The best thing about it is the concept of the place. I’m not gonna tell you yet what the concept is,” he adds before Donghyuck can ask, making him pout. “Just keep in mind that it is a very special, very magical place.”

“Okay, then let’s hurry and rebuild my body as soon as possible.”

As soon as possible is, apparently, one month after that.

Donghyuck is laying down on a hospital bed, in a hospital for souls in heaven. It’s the weirdest experience he has ever had, with literal angels working as nurses and gods running around, saving souls and stuff. It’s like any other hospital ever, but the medical staff is immortal beings.

Taeil is right there by his side at every second. He’s been there since the moment Donghyuck entered the hospital. His loafers make an annoying noise when he walks in the clean tiles of the hospital, and he’s been walking a lot in Donghyuck’s tiny hospital room. The god says he’s not nervous, but he clearly is.

“It’s just a surgery to put my soul back in the new body, you don’t have to be this afraid,” Donghyuck tries to soothe.

Truth be told, he’s not nervous, not even a little, but Taeil is getting on his nerves. Donghyuck is an ancient vampire, he has been through a lot worse than a simple surgery. The hospital seems like a good hospital and the staff are angels and gods! It’s impossible things can go wrong.

“I know, I just feel a little bit nervous,” Taeil admits. “It’s not something minor, Donghyuck.”

“If they kill me I will just come back as a ghost to haunt them,” he responds, shrugging.

A man enters the room, wearing surgical clothes and a mask that covers almost all his face. An angel nurse is behind him, also in surgical clothes.

“Hello, I’m Jihyo, and this is the doctor that will be in charge of your surgery, Donghyuck,” the woman says, smiling. Soon more people enter, preparing everything to take him to the operating room.

Donghyuck smiles at the doctor, “Nice to meet you.”

Then he realizes the man is wearing perfectly clean surgical clothes, yeah, but he’s also wearing slippers, red nails at full display.

Oh god, no.

“Taeil—” he chokes on his own spit. “Taeil, take me the fuck away—”

“Donghyuck! We’ve met before, don’t be dummy,” Taeyong— the doctor that will perform the surgery, chirps. “It will be an honor to force your soul into that cute new body of yours.” Donghyuck can’t see his mouth, but he _knows_ Taeyong is grinning like the damn sadist fool he is.

Screaming the name of Taeil, Donghyuck is taken out of his room and into the operating room, followed by Taeyong, who is laughing like he’s having the time of his life.

…

“I hope it’s open— It is!” Taeil exclaims, delighted.

Donghyuck observes the little cafe with curious eyes. There are some pots with camellias, and the windows are opaque, not letting outsiders see the inside of the place. On the windows are some heart-shaped decals. The door seems heavy and made of dark wood, darker than the windows. It seems like the kind of door you would expect from a medieval tavern close to the forest, and not from a cafe in the middle of Seoul, a place called Cupid’s.

The cafe is squeezed between two tall buildings and there are no signs informing people of the time they close and open. There is just a lonely and simple sign hanging from the doorknob with the word “open :)” in bright red.

Taeil takes his hand, gives him a little smile, and pushes the door open. Immediately the smell of coffee hits Donghyuck, and soft lo-fi music sounds. The place is very well illuminated, considering the windows are black. There is a fireplace with a few sofas around, no fire at the moment. Tables and chairs are scattered around, not a lot of them so it doesn’t look crowded but enough to not look poorly designed. More pots with camellias and— oh, the windows are completely transparent, he realizes while Taeil leads him to the counter. What kind of windows are those? They are black on the outside!

“Welcome to Cupid’s, may I take your order?” the man behind the counter asks, smiling politely at them.

He is handsome and radiates chill vibes. Donghyuck looks up at the menu and mentally sighs. What are all those weird concoctions?

Just like he said he would do, Taeil took him to the special cafe he wanted him to have his first meal at after having a body again. So here he is, drinking some kind of coffee with mint that tastes like fucking heaven, sitting with Taeil in front of him in a corner of the place.

The coffee is amazing, the donut he’s eating is also amazing. The prices are good, the person working there is polite and handsome, the place is nice and in the heart of the city so Donghyuck wonders why it is so empty. Besides Taeil, the person behind the counter and himself, the place is completely empty, no other customer. He tells Taeil all of that, making sure his voice is low so he doesn’t offend the employee in case he hears. Donghyuck just receives a soft smile and for a while Taeil doesn’t speak.

“This is a place of magic,” Taeil explains.

“Yeah, I figured. Those windows are not normal,” he says, squinting.

“When I said this was a very special place, I was being serious. Cupid’s only allows a certain amount of people inside. Jaehyun, who’s always at the counter, and, in our case, us too.”

“Ah, well that explains why this place is so empty,” Donghyuck nods. “What are the criteria to be allowed inside?”

“It depends. If you’re alone and there’s no one but Jaehyun inside, you can freely enter and stay as long as you want. If there is someone inside already, you can only enter if that person… or persons are your soulmates. The same if you’re inside; only your soulmate or soulmates can enter.”

Donghyuck’s eyes widen and he looks at Jaehyun, who is writing something in a notebook, still at the counter.

“Is he a cupid? Oh my God, the name makes so much sense.”

Taeil nods, “If you are walking down the street with someone and want to enter, if whoever is with you is not your soulmate the cafe will be closed. To enter with someone at the same time, you have to be soulmates.”

“Fuck, that’s like, peak romance what the hell,” Donghyuck sighs dreamily, taking a sip of his coffee.

“It’s a very nice place with a really wonderful meaning,” Taeil concedes, also sipping from his glass.

“I think this is the best place you ever brought me to, you know. Thanks.”

“Yeah, I enjoy being with you here.”

Then, like a slap right on the face, like a punch on the nose, the reality of what’s happening hits Donghyuck. He almost chokes with his coffee, then gasps and then just gapes at Taeil, who is staring back, still smiling.

He remembers when Jaemin told him about that tale, the one that talked about how soulmates are bound to find each other in every and all lives, about how even if in their minds there were no memories of them, their souls could never forget.

Taeil’s presence felt known and also new. Donghyuck knew a few things he perhaps shouldn’t have known with only a few weeks of being in each other’s company.

“But how did you know?” Donghyuck asks, still gaping.

“Do you think it is normal for two people to get to know each other that deeply and well in a couple of months with some random internet quizzes?”

_Ah, but you do remember,_ Taeyong’s voice sounds in his mind. That weird old man, he knew from the very first moment!

Things don’t feel different, he notices. It was a big surprise but… it makes sense. It works. They drink their coffees and eat their donuts, Taeil says goodbye to Jaehyun and then they are standing outside the place like they did every time they finished having dinner.

It doesn’t feel different, but it kinda is.

“Let’s come back sometime soon, yeah?” Donghyuck requests, leaning to deliver his usual kiss, but this time, because things are different but feel the same, the kiss lands on Taeil’s lips.

Taeil giggles, nodding, “Whenever you want.”

Donghyuck walks with Taeil by his side, hands brushing, and the new piece of information feels light in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> this happened bc im actually writing jaehyun's story akjhd i didn't know what i was doing so i just threw our protagonists to one of my character's cafe :') but yeah, the original idea of Cupid's is from another fic jajs
> 
> thanks for reading <33
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jenosglow)


End file.
